


anything for you

by lemon_jelly



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, JUST, M/M, Tickle Fights, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_jelly/pseuds/lemon_jelly
Summary: mingi is feeling down, yunho would do anything to help his sunshine boy smile
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> firstly for [0KKU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC)[LTiC](https://twitter.com/0KKULTiC) because i love you  
this is also for anyone else who's been feeling down and/or missing mingi lately

Yunho was sitting on the couch, leaning back with a book in his hands when suddenly the words he had been so immersed in were pushed away by a large hand and a body engulfed his own. Mingi’s weight on him wasn’t uncomfortable, and the way he buried his face into Yunho’s neck couldn’t make him do anything but smile, the warmth and love for his boyfriend bubbling over in his chest. He set his book down, uncaring if he lost the page he was on, opting instead to wrap his arms around the lanky boy laying on top of him. Mingi let out a small groan when Yunho decided to try and squeeze the love into him, nuzzling his nose further into Yunho’s neck as best he could.    
“How are you feeling today?” Yunho’s voice was soft and Mingi could feel the vibration of his vocal cords against his nose. Mingi’s only response was to hum and shift his weight to get more comfortable.    
“That bad, huh? Let me fix that,” Yunho moves his arms from around Mingi’s waist to below his butt, supporting the other as he lifts him up. Mingi immediately adjusted his hold so he was properly wrapping his arms around Yunho’s neck, though he was still quiet through the action. Even as he was being brought into their shared bedroom, as he was being laid down gently on their bed, Mingi didn’t protest, just continued to pout the same way he had been when he had interrupted Yunho’s reading only moments ago. Yunho didn’t mind the silence, nor the interruption, though the pout Mingi wore on his lips pulled at his heart strings in a very specific way he just couldn’t explain with words. Mingi occasionally got in moods like this, whether it be from his joints hurting from long days at work or for seemingly no reason at all, Yunho would do anything and everything in his power to help his sweet boyfriend feel better physically and mentally.    
Both of them were already in their sweats, not having had to change due to having the day off together. Yunho climbed onto the bed next to Mingi, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, he couldn’t help but start to pepper a bunch of wet kisses to Mingi’s face. He was dead set on kissing that pout away, pressing his lips to Mingi’s forehead, then his nose, his cheeks, his eyebrows, his chin, the corners of his mouth, before finally kissing him right on the lips. Yunho’s plan was working, because Mingi couldn’t keep himself from smiling, couldn’t hold back the soft laughter Yunho was pulling from his chest. 

His hands rubbed soothingly over Mingi’s sides and back, smiling with every kiss he planted on the other’s face, even pressing a few to his neck, “Mingi,” he called, sing-song, but soft in tone, “Mingi, my favourite boy, do you know I love you?”    
Mingi’s cheeks burned, turning rosy pink under all the attention he was getting, he couldn’t help the upturn of his lips, couldn’t keep himself from smiling with his teeth. 

Yunho still kissed his mouth, “Do,” kiss, “you,” kiss, “know?”

Mingi’s laugh was hearty this time, coming from deep within his chest, “ _ Yeah… _ I love you, too.” He squirmed in place, Yunho’s hands on his side turning devious, squeezing at the most ticklish spots on Mingi’s body. The mischievous glint in Yunho’s eye was dangerous, lifting himself up over Mingi to continue to tickle him, his laughter just as contagious as his smile. Mingi didn’t just take it, though, a fire ignited in his chest making him want to fight back, “ _ Yunho!”  _ His shout was broken up by a loud bark of a laugh, reaching up to tickle his boyfriend back.    
They tickled and kissed each other for what seemed like hours, before they lay tangled together on their bed, breathing heavily and giggling through their shallow breaths.

It’s silent between them for a while, other than the sound of them catching their breath, before Mingi speaks, voice hoarse from how much he’s laughed and yelled earlier, “Thank you, Yunho.” 

Yunho lifts their entwined hands, plants kisses to each of Mingi’s knuckles, another to the back of his hand.   
“I love you too much, you know.”    
Mingi thinks to himself how he wouldn’t trade this for the world, grateful to have a boyfriend who knew how to cheer him up whenever he felt down, not having to do much other than just be there with him through the harder times. Grateful to have a boyfriend who really did love him unconditionally, a boyfriend who looked at him like he was an angel every time he woke up in the morning, a boyfriend who sings him to sleep when he’s sick, a boyfriend like Yunho. Yunho really would do everything and anything to make Mingi smile whenever he’s sad, and while he knows it isn’t a cure for whatever he’s feeling, Yunho likes that at least he could help ease the pain for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/Iemonjelly)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iemonjelly)


End file.
